christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
O, Majestic Winter
O, Majestic Winter,' '''also stylized as '''O' Majestic Winter',Croteau, Justin (August 2013). "A Cold Day's Night". HM Magazine. p. 75-80. Retrieved on September 9, 2019. is an experimental black metal act that originated out of Lewisburg, Tennessee in the United States.DukeofUnblackMetal (March 12, 2009). "O, Majestic Winter". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on September 9, 2019. The project was formed by Max Tubville and Corey Leverette, both of whom had performed in a hardcore punk band called Seventimesfallen prior to forming the band. The band has released three studio albums, two through Sullen Records and the last through Sanctus Gladius Records."O, Majestic Winter". Discogs. Retrieved on September 9, 2019. History O, Majestic Winter began in October 2008,"O, Majestic Winter Interview". Christian Metal Fellowship. October 15, 2009. Retrieved on September 9, 2019. created by Max Tubville on Vocals, Guitars, Bass, and Keyboards, and Corey Leverette on Vocals, Guitars, Drums, and Keyboards."O, MAJESTIC WINTER". Unblack-Archives. Retrieved on September 9, 2019. The band members initially went under the aliases of Mormegil the Dark Slayer and Gorlim the Dead respectively,"O, Majestic Winter". Spirit of Metal. Retrieved on September 9, 2019. but eventually shortened them to simply Mormegil and Gorlim. Tubville created the name, but both enjoyed the name.Lundgren, Robex (July 17, 2013). "Interview with O, Majestic Winter". GHGumman. Retrieved on September 9, 2019. On November 10, 2008, it was announced that the band signed with Sullen Records, home to acts such as Elgibbor, Hortor, and Frost Like Ashes.deathbringer (November 10, 2008). "O, Majestic Winter Signs To Sullen Records". Metal Underground. Retrieved on September 9, 2019. Following their signing to the label, the band released two albums, titled Defiling the Serpent's Temple and An Autumn Moon. In 2013, the band set to release their third album through Sanctus Gladius Records, but that fell through. In 2015, the band's third album, the one initially to be released in 2013, finally was released through Sanctus Gladius Records, titled Eternal Shores: A Spiritual Odyssey, a concept album, on April 20, 2015.Jackson, John (March 12, 2015). "O, Majestic Winter - "Eternal Shores: A Spiritual Odyssey". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on September 9, 2019. thrashboy (February 23, 2015). "'O, Majestic Winter' New Album "Eternal Shores: A Spiritual Odyssey" Due In April, Pre-Order Your Copy Now". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on September 9, 2019. In 2017, the band was featured on Hymns of the Blackest Light, Volume 1, with the song, "Tempest of the Great Owl".Kosanke, Benjamin (March 29, 2017). "Enter the Underground: Hymns of the Blackest Light, Volume 1". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 9, 2019. Members * Max "Mormegil the Dark Slayer" Tubville - Vocals, Guitars, Bass, Keyboards (2008-present) * Corey "Gorlim the Dead" Leverette - Vocals, Guitars, Keyboards, Drums (2008-present) Discography Studio albums * Defiling the Serpent's Temple (2009) * An Autumn Moon (2009) * Eternal Shores: A Spiritual Odyssey (2015) Compilation appearances * Hymns of the Blackest Light, Volume 1 (2017) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Raw Black Metal Bands Category:Atmospheric Black Metal Bands Category:Grindcore Bands Category:Noise Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Sullen Records artists Category:Sanctus Gladius Records artists Category:United States Bands